The choice
by Blue Rose Demon
Summary: "They lied, they are not really my parents, why would they do this?" Rowan sobbed. "They must have had a reason, do not be upset, they love you." Evian comforted as his little brother continued to cry. Rowan finds out the truth about his family, will he stay with Ciel and Sebastian or seek out his father? I don't own black butler, only my characters. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

Rowan stared down at the paper in his hands. The child couldn't believe what his brother had just read to him. How could it be possible? Tears filled his eyes.

"

It's not that bad Rowan, at least you are loved and cared for, it does not matter." Evian tried to comfort his brother.

"You can say that, they're your real mum and dad, not mine, that means you and Vincent and Rachel aren't my brothers and sister, I'm not your family." The little demon sobbed.

"Of course we are, it does not matter what that letter says, you belong with us."

"How can they keep this from me, all this time, it has been a lie!"

"No, we love you Rowan, that's not a lie. We want you, mama and dad-"

"Lied to me Evian, how can I trust them?"

"You have to, they must have a reason, you are overreacting." Rowan shook his head.

"I'm not, you read it, you know what it says!" Rowan shouted, catching Sebastian's attention.

"What the devil are you doing in your mother's room and why are you shouting?" He asked calmly.

"It is not my mother's room, and you are not my father, this paper says-" Sebastian grabbed the letter and read it.

"What were you doing in the closet and how did you get to the shelf?"

"You lied, you are not my family, you never were!" Rowan sobbed rubbing his eyes.

"Rowan, your mother and-"

"No, you are not my family, you lied!"

"I know this is all very upsetting, but you do not know the whole truth."

"You are not my family, you should not have lied, I want my family!" The demon screeched.

"We are your family, this changes nothing. You are loved, cared for and wanted." Sebastian tried to explain. Rowan had heard enough and rushed from the room.

"I am sorry, he asked me to read it and I did." Evian felt guilty for hurting his little brother.

"It is not your fault, your mother and I knew this could happen,that is why we attempted to hide it. I suppose I had better find your mother and let him know. You should go and play." Evian nodded and left the room. Sebastian made his way to the library with the letter in hand.

"Ciel, you and I need to talk." Ciel lowered his book.

"About what?" Sebastian held up the letter.

"He found it, he's terribly upset, he expressed to me that we are not his family and-"

"What now, how do we do this?" Ciel was clearly heart broken.

"We have no choice now Love, we can no longer deny the truth to him."

"But he is my little boy Sebastian, not just on that paper, but in my heart, he's mine." Ciel said sadly.

"I know, you and I both love must hope that he can understand."

"If we didn't love him, I wouldn't have fought for him, I wouldn't fees him or hold him when he cries or-" Sebastian held Ciel close.

"My dear one, he was only an infant, he does not know the lengths you and I went to in order to keep him here."

"What if he doesn't understand,how do we tell him about his so called parents, what if he decides that he hates us or that-"

"Ciel, I know these things worry you, but we must talk with him, otherwise he will resent us for not explaining. Please my love try to be open to this for him."

"He is our son, just because I didn't have him doesn't make him any less my child."

"I know, and we can only hope that in time, he will as well."


	2. Chapter 2

Rowan entered the sitting room where Sebastian and Ciel were waiting., both were rather upset . Rowan hated to see them that way, even if they had hurt him. He sat down to talk with them.

"Rowan, most of your life you've lived with us and we've loved you very much, that's never going to change, you're our son no matter what. I know you feel hurt right now but there's a reason you're with us and I'm not sure how to tell you what that is without hurting you more." Ciel said.

"Why would you lie?"

"It's not exactly a lie, we are your parents, this letter states that you are our child due to your biological mother and father being unable to care for you. That is putting it mildly, when you were only a few months old, your mother left you with your father because she needed to get away from him, he hurt her a lot. Your father has many problems with anger, he doesn't have the ability to control it. He's gone so far as to seriously hurt Ciel and your grand father. That was something that we could not allow to happen to you. We wanted only to protect you and give you the love you should have had." Sebastian explained.

"My mother left me?" Rowan asked in tears. Ciel could only nod in response.

"Your father only cares for the throne, he thought that by having you, he could be king. That was not the case. Your grandparents attempted to teach him to be a father however, he made no effort and you were given to us as our son. If only you knew how hard we fought to protect you, if you knew the extent of the love we have for you-"

"If you loved me, then why didn't you tell me?" Rowan yelled.

"We thought it best if you believed you have two loving parents, we love you dearly. You are special to us."

"No, I'm not special, I'm not yours."

"You are, whether or not you see what is in front of you, we are your family, Ciel is your mother and I am your father. Please-"

".I don't believe you. I want my real parents." Rowan stated coldly.

"We are right here, however if you are referring to your biological ones, I haven't the slightest idea where Nephthys is and to find your father, you would need to ask your grandfather. I ask that you wait until you are big enough to defend yourself, if this is to be your decision, we want you to be with us. I cannot tell you that enough, how much we love you. Please believe us when we-"

"How can I, you have lied all my life!" Fresh tears fell from the small demon's eyes.

"Everything we have done has been to protect you and your siblings. We want only the best for you."

"You don't love me!"

"Rowan, you are very precious to us. I know you hurt but it wasn't done to cause you pain. We wanted to give you the love and-" Rowan didn't care to hear Ciel's words. He stood up and ran back to his room.

"Sebastian, do you think he's going to want to leave us?"

"I hope not, we should be prepared for him to want to meet Mordred."

"But he's-"

".I know. Sometimes even demons must learn the hard way." Sebastian held Ciel close to him as his mate felt his heart shatter.

Rowan slammed the door and grabbed a small suit case. He filled it with a few toys and a sweater. He sniffled as he looked at the photo from his birthday, his mother and father stood around him and his brothers and sister were busy eyeing the cake. He placed it in a drawer and closed his suitcase.

"I'll find my real parents, they'll be happy to see me, I bet they'll never lie or make me sad or anything." He sobbed. He would wait until Sebastian and Ciel left to see the king and queen before slipping out of the castle. He threw himself on the bed and sobbed into the pillow, this was something he had to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Rowan managed to make it outside with his suitcase, it was dark by then and he was frightened and sobbing quietly.

"They will not even miss me." He wiped the tears away and took one last look at the castle before continuing his journey.

The wind grew colder as it brushed past him, causing the child to shiver dispite the fact that he wore a sweater. He found himself thinking of how warm and safe he felt when Ciel would hug him tight and tuck him in. He thought of how Sebastian would build a fire in the sitting room fireplace and gather everyone for a story. He knew those days were gone, they were all lies. His parents would love him for real. They were probably still together, either way, Rowan would find them and have a real family.

He traveled through town, the streets nearly completely empty, he looked around, everything seemed different when he was alone. He was more frightened than ever.

He passed many shops and received many disgusted glances from the people who passed him, sometimes he would catch some of their conversation mostly phrases such as 'damn orphans, ought to be in an institution not running the street trying to steal from us." They would say angrily.

Rowan simply journeyed forward in hopes that his father was near for he knew he could never ask his grandfather. Rowan managed to make it to an alley just as the rain began to pour down on him. He sobbed harder, he had no idea what to do. He found a large box and crawled into it. He opened his suitcase and took out a teddy bear, he held it tight, it's black button eyes held some small comfort for the child.

"We will be alright Lovey, soon our real daddy will find us and then it will be alright. Rowan rested his head on the bear and cried himself to sleep listening to the rain.

"Where are you going Ciel?" Sebastian asked as his mate hurried to the door. Ciel was deviated to hear from Cynna that Rowan was missing.

"I'm going to find my son." He said reaching for the door handle.

"In this storm love, he'll come home when he-"

"How the hell can you say that, It's raining and he's probably cold and afraid, how are you not worried?"

"I am. He is a demon, not easily harmed. We will let him realize that he-"

"Stop talking, I don't want to hear anymore of your insane parenting ideas. My son is out there and I'm going to bring him home." Sebastian grabbed Ciel's arm as the young demon stepped outside.

"He needs to learn"

"If you don't let me go right now, you will lose that hand." Ciel whispered dangerously.

"Will you listen?"

"I have listened to you so far and look what's happened, let go, I won't tell you again."

"Be reasonable dear one"

"There is no reasoning if this is your view. Get off of me or lose a limb."

"I cannot allow you to go out this way."

"I don't need you to allow me to do anything, I'm your mate, not your property, I don't need your permission and I'm not asking."

"That is not what I mean, of course you are not property and no I would never make you ask permission for anything. I simply want you to-" Ciel pulled out of his grip, his eyes glowing an angry red.

"Young Master, we'll go too." Finny, Mey-Rin and Tanaka said.

"Ciel, I-" Sebastian didn't know what to say, Ciel was determined to follow his instincts and go after the the boy. Sebastian himself was worried and missed him but was acting on what he was taught as a child. Sebastian released him and sighed.

"Very well, I will get my-"

"No you stay here with the children." Sebastian was surprised by the demand.

"Ciel, you can't possibly-"

"I don't want you to go. I can't be around you right now, don't push me anymore than you already have." Ciel motioned for the servants to follow.

"Stop, no one is going anywhere." Sebastian said losing his normally calm tone. None of the servants stopped.

"As your master, I-"

"Sorry Mr. Sebastian, we like you a lot but the young master and master Rowan need us." Finny said apologetically.

"You are disobeying or-"

"They're my servants Sebastian. I have final word, if that's too much for you to deal with, that's too damn bad." Sebastian's anger melted away as he stood in the rain and watched the group leave.

"My dear Ciel, I have my reasons for not wanting you to go. I know you love our children, I love them as well, come home safely, you and Rowan."

"Master Sebastian, please come inside and let's have a talk about what just happened."

"When Mordred ran away, he was younger than Rowan. Father didn't go after him, he believed that Mordred must learn the hard way, after a few hours, he came back and it never happened again."

"What you didn't see was how angry your mother was and that she was the one who brought him home. He was lost and would never have found his way back. I can't entirely fault you for the decision you made because that is what you were shown. Trust your mate, his maternal instinct is strong and if I may offer some friendly advice sir, stay away from him until he is ready for you, other wise you may just find out why your father was in bed the following three weeks after it happened."

"He was ill, mother said-"

"You were too young to know about it."

"We'll split up, Rowan could be anywhere. Finny can come with me, Tanaka, Mey-Rin, are you alright together?"

"Yes young Master." Mey-Rin said.

"Good, let's get going then, we don't have time to waste."

Rowan woke to the sound of soft footsteps outside the box and held tightly to his bear. His little heart pounding.

"Hello small one, what are you doing out here in the rain?" A soft male voice called out. Rowan didn't reply.

"Come now, at least tell me where your family is so I can take you home, they must be terribly worried."

"I-I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, my- the ones I lived with told me so."

"Very wise, you never know about strangers, your name is Rowan correct?"

"How did you know that?"

"I know many things about you Rowan, you were born in spring, April actually, you were raised by two people that are not your mother or father,and you seek your parents." Rowan was amazed.

"You can't know all that."

"I do Rowan, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mordred and this maybe difficult to believe, but I am your father."


	4. Chapter 4

"They took me away from you?" Mordred let out a sad sigh.

"Yes my son, Sebastian and Ciel stole you from me, they are very bad."

"But, they didn't seem like-"

"They lied to you did they not, took you from me so I could not be with you. It was lucky I happen to be close, I recognized you immediately. They are using you to hurt me. Sebastian is my younger brother and has done this all our lives. Oh how I searched for you when you were taken. Worst of all your grandparents were in on it. We must not remain here, I am staying just down the street, we will be warm and can talk there, will you come?" The child nodded allowing Mordred to help him from the box and put a jacket over him to protect him from the rain.

"Father, were you really sad?"

"Yes Rowan. I've missed you."

"They said you hurt Ciel, is it true, and that all you wanted me for was to try to be king."

"Certainly not, I only defended myself when he threatened me first, he was hurt yes." They reached a small house and Mordred ushered the boy inside. He was careful to keep the mock sadness in his tone when speaking.

"Father, why would they lie?"

"I cannot say my dear Rowan, I do not know. You must be cold, come, sit down by the fire." Mordred gestured to an arm chair.

Rowan sat the suitcase on the floor and climbed into the seat. A moment later, Rowan's stomach growled and he looked down at his feet in embarrassment.

"You should have said you are hungry my son, we must not let you go without feedings. Mordred handed the child a cup, Rowan thanked him and sipped.

the liquid tasted much different from what Ciel and Sebastian gave him, this one was bitter and forced Rowan to take smaller sips to avoid being ill. He knew he would have to get used to it now.

"Father, I know it's our first night but, could you please tell me a story?"

"A story?" Mordred said with an air of irritation, he shook it off when he heard the boy sniffle.

"What sort of story?'

"One with knights and scary dragons!"

"I do not know such tales."

"Oh. Sebastian does, sometimes he even-" Rowan gasped as Mordred growled and threw one of the fireplace pokers across the room, breaking a mirror on the wall.

"I am not my brother, I am your father and you will not say their names in my presence, do you understand me Rowan?" The frightened boy nodded frantically.

"Good. Forgive me Rowan, I-I get terribly upset when the two responsible for taking you are mentioned. I could tell you the story of two princes, one destined ro be king of all and the other, a cruel and vicious monster who only cares for his own gain. There may be a dragon or two thrown in just for you." Rowan sat quietly his mind briefly wandering to Sebastian and Ciel, they would be tucking their children in and giving them hugs, Sebastian was probably acting out the story. They probably didn't notice he was gone. He allowed onc final tear to be shed before making the decision to put his past behind him.

"Have you found anything?" Ciel asked as he and,Finny met up with Mey-Rin and Tanaka.

"I'm sorry young master, we haven't found a thing." The maid said regretfully.

"Damn it. He didn't just disappear!" Ciel shouted. The Sun was beginning to rise now, but for Ciel, it didn't matter. He would never stop looking for Rowan.

"He could be hurt, or lost and scared, he's alone and he's-"

"He will be alright." Tanaka said pulling Ciel into a hug.

"I want him back."

"I know. We will get him back safe and sound, please believe me."

"I need to find him, something terrible is going to happen, I can feel it."

"It will be alright young master." The old Man soothed.

" we have been out here all night, may I suggest adding others to help as well, we will cover more ground, and perhaps you can speak to the queen and ask for help finding him, with this much anxiety, you are not going to be able to focus. Allow us to take you home and you can rest while we continue the search."

"I can't, he's my son, I need to be here."

"This is not good for your health. When you're calm you will be able to keep going do it not for yourself, but for your children."

"Ciel, are you alright?" Sebastian asked appearing suddenly.

"Do I bloody well look alright to you?" The young demon wiped away the tears from his eyes.

"No, I suppose not. I've left the children with Cynna and I was hoping that perhaps I could help you find our son."

"Then do so, just keep away from me."

"Ciel, after talking about what happened with Cynna, I realize I am wrong. I am sorry." Ciel's body was trembling with anger.

"I know you're sorry, now you had better make a really good apology, this is your fault you damn demon, my son is out there-who the hell knows where and you, what did you say before we left, trust you."

"You are obviously upset, I miss him too, I worry a-"

"I am beyond upset, I am livid, I am so angry I could just- get away, right now, just go."

"Ciel, please." Sebastian knelt down, his eyes pleading for forgiveness, some small glimmer of,love that remained but so only rage and pain.

"Back off, don't even talk- don't blink near me, I want you gone. I told you to stay home, I wanted away from you, my son isn't home where he belongs, playing with his brothers and sister because of you, I could have-"

"Ciel, I love you very much please." This only enraged him further and he approached his mate.

"You love me... I hate you, I've changed my mind, don't go home, if you're there when I get back, I won't think twice about-"

"I cannot blame you for hating me, you and our children are what matter to me and I have failed in the way I treated you and the decision reguarding Rowan. I do love-" the world around Ciel disappeared, the servants gasped as they watch the scene, no one had expected this to happen, all they could do was watch in stunned silence.

A/n: I hope you're enjoying the story, I'll up date a couple more stories I hope but then I'll be taking a small break. The reason being I'm thinking of entering a fanfiction contest for Valentine's day and I need,to come up with something. Depending on if I can think of some good ideas, I may or may not. (I've never entered a writing contest of any kind,before so I'm nervous ) anyway thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel found himself sitting on the ground with Tanaka's arms around him and Sebastian lying on the ground beside him.

"What happened?"

"Blind rage, it is what happens when a demon is pushed beyond the point of knowing what they are doing. You temporarily lost everything, your thoughts, senses things of that nature. Since I was a large contributing factor, you took out your anger on me. We worried you may also hurt yourself and so Tanaka restrained you. I am just thankful you targeted me instead of someone that would have no problem harming you." Sebastian said quietly.

"I'm fine now Tanaka, thank you." Ciel said calmly, the old man gave him a gentle hug.

"It will be alright." He whispered before releasing him. Ciel began to push himself off of the ground slowly.

"Please, sit down, that type of rage will quickly drain you of energy, you may feel fine sitting down but standing up is something else entirely." The older demon explained not bothering to sit up.

"We need to talk." Ciel told his mate.

"Yes, that would help you a great deal." Ciel turned to his servants.

"Will you continue the search please?"

"Of course young Master, we will search until he is found and safely back with you." Tanaka promised as he motioned for Finny and Mey-Rin to follow him. After they had gone, Ciel sat in silence for a long time.

"Go on." He said at last.

"What exactly are you expecting from me?"

"Be angry with me, hurt me, look at you, I did that, you're hurt and-"

"Ciel, I have no anger and I certainly will not hurt you. I always heal, these injuries are minor."

"You're just going to let me do it?"

"There is nothing that I-"

"Do something, I deserve it, I'm a terrible mate, a bad mother, I shouldn't-'

"You want me to do something?"

"Yes." Sebastian nodded before forcing himself into a sitting position and reaching over to Ciel, pulling him close and allowing his head to rest against his chest. The young demon was surprised.

"Wh- what are you doing?"

"You told me to do something, I am. I love you Ciel, you are very precious to me and I could never hurt you. You gave me more than fair warning, the fault is mine. Had you known what you were doing, I know you would not have done such a thing. My feelings for you have not changed."

"I'm sorry, I never-"

"Shh, I know, even as it was happening I knew that you did not mean it. I love you Ciel, our love is something humans write about in fairy tales, I have always believed we have what most want, that being said, never apologize for being a mother. That is one of the reasons for your rage, you are concerned for our Child, you remain one hell of a mother, and mate." Sebastian sat holding Ciel for the better part of an hour.

"I'm so tired" Ciel said as the tears fell.

"Rage can take quite a lot of energy out of you, it's understandable. Allow me to take you home. I will take over, you will need to rest, our children will be needing you when they wake." Sebastian stood up with Ciel in his arms and carried him home. The older demon made it a point to talk calmly and let Ciel know how much he loved him.

Rowan woke to the sun streaming through the window, it took him a moment to remember where he was. He climbed out of the small bed rubbing his eyes. He walked to the door and pulled on it. It wouldn't open.

"Father!' He shouted as he tried repeatedly to pull the door open. He began to panic.

"Father, I cannot open the door, please help me!" Mordred didn't answer.

"Father, where are you?" He sobbed. He began to think that perhaps something terrible had happened to his father, after all, Sebastian and Ciel came to him when he cried out, even their children came to comfort him. He went back to the bed and grabbed his bear.

"Don't be afraid Lovey, maybe he cannot hear me and will come check on us and see that the door is stuck, everything will be alright " he sat back on the bed to wait. It wasn't long before he felt hungry and there was still no sign of Mordred. The boy sobbed, he had never been all alone until he left the castle. After what felt like an eternity, the door opened and Mordred came in with the cup.

"Father, I was so afraid, the door would not open and you were not answering when I called out and I am hungry and-"

"Well,aren't we a bit selfish, YOU are hungry, you are not the only one who must eat. As for the door, I locked it for your own protection. You are young, your meal is provided for you, I however must find food myself." Mordred said coldly.

"I'm s-sorry, I did not mean to make you upset." Rowan said as his father handed him the cup containing the bitter liquid.

"No matter my son, eat, later we will talk about what I require from you as my child."

"R-require?"

"Yes, being a father is a big job that includes making sacrifices, if I must do so, you must give in return. Do you understand?"

"I-I think so."

"Good, after you finish, come to the sitting room and we shall have a nice discussion on the subject." Rowan nodded. Mordred patted the boy's head before leaving him, this time the door remained open and Rowan was thankful.

Sebastian sighed as he walked through the town, he stopped several people and showed them a photo, asking if they saw Rowan, no one had. He called out to him to receive no answer.

"Where could you be my son, your mother and I miss you so." He thought out loud. He was sure he had searched everywhere. He soon found himself standing in front of a small house, the last one on the street.

"Rowan" he called waiting just a few seconds before calling again. "Rowan, your mother and I want you home this instant, we miss you very much."

"Rowan, your mother, brothers, sister and myself are worried, please come back to us." Rowan heard the words faintly from the second floor and walked toward the window, he heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs and a sudden hand pulled him away.

"Stay away from the window, if he sees you, he will take you again, is that what you want?" The anger in Mordred's eyes frightened the child and he shook his head.

"Then stay quiet and out of sight."

"He sounds sad father, why-"

"He wants to trick you into going back, they do not love you remember?"

"But maybe I could just tell him I am okay."

"Out of the question. You will have no contact with anyone unless I say so. Is that understood?"

"Yes father."

"Go on downstairs, I shall be there soon, we have many things to talk about." He watched Rowan leave the room and listened to his footsteps on the stairs. He glared at the window.

"Not this time baby brother, when I've finished, you will not only lose the crown, but everything that is precious to you. You will know what it feels like to lose it all, I will break you."


	6. Chapter 6

"Tell me you found him." Ciel pleaded, he found that looking at his mate was no longer possible.

"I wish I could Ciel, but I have not." The older demon said.

"Now what, we've been everywhere, what if something terrible happened to him?"

"Ciel, he is our son, he is-"

"He's a child. I'm not just going to sit here and wait."

"No one is asking for you to-"

"Can you go to your father?"

"I was just about to, what about Alois and Naveen?"

"I've already got them looking too." Ciel felt a terrible guilt weighing on his heart.

"This is my fault, if I would have just-"

"Ciel, you cannot blame yourself for this, we will find him." Sebastian reached for him only to have the young demon pull away.

"Don't touch me." The tone this time held no anger but a deep sadness.

"Alright, I understand." He said turning away.

"Are the children asleep?"

"Probably not yet, they're supposed to be." Sebastian knew something was very wrong, Ciel would usually stay with them, until they slept as a source of comfort.

"You do know that this isn't because you-" he stopped as he noticed the ring missing from his mate's finger and his heart sank.

"Did your ring fall off?"

"No."

"You took it off then?"

"Yes, It's in the dresser upstairs in our room in the box."

"May I ask why?"

"Not here. I'll have Finny go upstairs with the children when he comes back and we'll go to the building across the yard, I'll talk to you there."

"Will you reconsider?"

"Now is not the time." Ciel said before he walked to the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out to find Rowan, you're back now. I'm not going to stop looking, I don't care if it takes forever, I'm going to find my son." He disappeared outside.

Rowan wiped away the tears from his eyes as he looked at the now boarded window.

"Rowan, you and I need to talk." Mordred said coldly.

"Y-yes father." He sniffled holding Lovey close. Mordred towered over the child. His face held no kindness, it was stern and harsh.

"Stop that crying now, you are a demon, pure demon blood courses through your veins and you act like a cowardly human. You are a disgrace to this family and I will not tolerate it any longer. You cry and tou carry that toy around, you are a prince and you will learn to act like one, a Prince of hell does not carry toys and most certainly not ones called 'Lovey.' He growled.

"Ciel and Seb-"

"What?" Mordred leaned over until his face was inches from Rowan's.

"N-nothing."

"Good." He said glaring into the frightened child's eyes. Suddenly, he grabbed the bear and pulled it from Rowan.

"Father, please, Lovey is my friend!" He cried reaching for his toy.

"Demons do not have friends Rowan, especially stuffed ones. Fear not, I will break you of this habit so that you may be a proper member of this family.

"Give him back." Rowan sobbed

"You do not demand from me, I give the orders, the sooner you learn that, the better it will be. I am going out to get something to eat, you will stay in this room and think about our talk. When I return, I will show you what it is to be a demon."

"Lovey!" Rowan cried once more causing mordred to stop just steps from the door.

"That's right, I still have your precious toy, do not worry, I will take care of it for you. There is a place just down the stairs that will give him a rather warm welcome." Mordred slammed the door and locked it leaving the boy alone.

Ciel sighed deeply, he searched for hours, his little boy was nowhere to be found.

"Rowan!" He called through the now empty street. His heart was breaking and he feared he would never hold his son again. He was so focused on finding the boy that he didn't notice the figure following him, he only faintly heard the growl before a set of clawed hands grabbed him and pushed him against a building and held him there.

"Quite far from home are we, oh and all alone as well I see." Mordred chuckled.

"Let me go and I won't kill you." Ciel told him.

"You, kill me, my you are a funny one are you not?" Mordred teased maliciously.

"You don't scare me and if you don't let go, you will be sorry." Mordred laughed.

"I suppose precious bastian is going to come to your rescue, all the better, you see I have a plan for just such an occasion, and I know someone who would love to see you." Ciel glared angrily at the older demon.

"Where's my son?"

"MY son, is where he belongs, you and your family have taken everything I should have had and now it is time for repayment, you will help me break my brother and I know just how to do it." Mordred took Ciel into the house where rushed to Rowan's room and unlocked the door.

"F-father, I-I am hungry, I did not mean to be bad earlier, may i please have Lovey back?"

"You are a demon, you idiot, demons are evil, supposed to be bad, you however crossed the line and no, you will not be seeing that bear again. I have however, brought you food, though you hardly deserve it after how ungrateful you have been to me, the way you have disgraced me is a problem that I intend to fix immediately, once more and you will not eat for a week." Mordred turned and took Ciel onto another room where he placed a heavy chain around his neck and put his hand over the lock, burning a strange symbol into the metal.

Ciel instantly felt his strength being drained as Mordred grabbed the chain and dragged him across the floor into Rowan's room.

"Mum!" Rowan cried in surprise, he reached down to try to take the chain from ciel.

"No, Rowan," he said weakly. "It could hurt you, don't touch it."

"Stop calling that thing your Mother, he didn't give birth to you, he stole you, he hates you and lied remember?" Mordred said.

"But father-"

"That thing is food, I am your parent you will do as I say." Mordred shouted leaving the two alone. Ciel struggled to sit up.

"It's alright Rowan, everything will be fine."

"Mum?" The child cried crawling over to Ciel.

"I'm right here Rowan."

"Mum, I am very sorry, he scares me."

"I'm not going to let him scare you any more, this is my fault, if I took a moment to explain things before- we only wanted to protect you Rowan. We would never want to hurt you." Ciel said quietly.

"I want to go home mum. I know I wasn't nice with you and dad, I am sorry, please do not hate me."

"Rowan, listen to me, I can never hate you, you're my baby just as much as your brothers and sister are. I will always be your mother whether or not you accept that is your choice but we love you so much."

"Mum, do you really still want me?"

"Always."

"Then I choose you and dad, I don't like him. He took Lovey."

"I'll get Lovey somehow Rowan." Ciel vowed wanting to comfort his son in any way he could.

"Mum, I love you." Rowan hugged Ciel careful to avoid the chain which was causing Ciel's condition.

"I love you too Rowan, no matter what happens, I always will."


	7. Chapter 7

"Cynna, I want you to take the children to my parents, ask them to watch over them, then start looking for Ciel and Rowan, with any luck they somehow found each other and are on their way home, however Ciel has been gone a very long time, I have a very uneasy feeling about this." Sebastian watched through the window hoping to see his missing family members.

"Of course sir, right away. I do hope that master Ciel and master Rowan are alright."

"They had better be, or someone will pay with their lives." Sebastian growled, his human appearance faded giving way to the monster beneath. His clawed hands pressed against the wall in dispair.

"Master, perhaps we should try to relax. I know this situation is beyond upsetting, but master Ciel needs you to keep your head if you are to find them. It will be alright." Cynna said before following his orders.

"Ciel, Rowan, I swear I will find you both, I have made many mistakes but to lose my family is not one I will allow." He stormed from the castle and out into the early morning light, he no longer cared about his appearence, the butler had failed but the beast would not.

Rowan put the cup back on the floor and snuggled his mother gratefully.

"Thank you mum, but what will you eat?' Ciel smiled.

"It's not your job to worry about me. I'll be fine. "

"Really mum, promise?"

"I promise, everything will be alright." A loud thundering set if footsteps on the stairs caused Rowan to hide behind his Mother. The door opened and Mordred stepped in with a long object covered by a red cloth, Ciel already had an idea of what it was and was beginning to see the plan Mordred had in mind. He walked in smiling devilishly and set the object on the floor in front of his captives before sitting down beside it.

"Do you know what this is?"

"Looks like a sword."

"Very good, you must be experienced with them on some level."

"You could say that., planning to kill us?"

"Oh no, though this particular model would be the one to use, no not unless you decide to disobey orders, in which case, you will watch the thing behind you die first."

"If you think for half a second I'd let you close enough to my child, your even more stupid than you look." Ciel glared at the demon in front of him.

"You dare talk to me in such a way, you insolent little mongrel." Mordred raised a hand to strike Ciel only to be bitten. Mordred cried out in pain as looked down st his hand.

"You made me bleed you-"

"You'll bleed a lot more if you so much as look at any of my children." Ciel threatened.

Rowan began to sob harder now. He didn't want his mother hurt.

"Now then, allow me to explain your role in my plan., dear little Sebastian will most certainly come for, when he does, I will be waiting with this sword. Should he come in here, I will kill him. Though, I'd prefer to have him live and watch the anguish appear on his face when he hears you tell him how much you hate him, that it was a mistake for you to bond with him and you have never truly loved him at all. Oh I can see it now, but that won't be all, you see my parents adore you as well and so instead of killing you, you will become my new mate. They will give me the throne and then you will be whatever I tell you to be."

"He's going to see through that."

"For his sake, let's hope not."

"And what about Rowan?"

"He is my heir, you will have what you want, he will be your son, however, he is simply one more way to get the keys to the kingdom. Who knows, maybe you will learn to tolerate me one day. The rest of your family will come to no harm."

"Mum...I'm-'

"Quiet you before I mind and show you what being a demon means!" Mordred hissed dangerously.

"You're pathetic, threatening a child. You're the coward. Can't pick on someone closer to your own size?" Ciel taunted.

"Do not provoke me, this is your last warning."

"Anytime you think you can do something to me, your welcome to try, but you won't walk away." Mordred laughed.

"You are even less of a threat to me now than ever, if that is possible." Mordred lifted the sword from the cloth and pulled it out pointed the blade at Ciel who smirked.

"Your toy doesn't scare me either. If you're going to do something go on." He said coolly.

"You must truly wish to die, even a demon can meet his end at the hand of one who wields this blade."

"Even with that knowledge, I'm not afraid of you. I wouldn't give you such satisfaction." A sound from outside caught Mordred by surprise and he turned. Ciel leaned back.

"Rowan, listen to me very carefully, he left the door open, I want you to run, don't stop until you're with our guard, or your father or at home. Do you understand me Rowan?"

"Mum, what will happen to you?"

"Don't worry about that, just listen to what I'm telling you. I can give you a few moments to get away from here. Don't stop and don't look back."

"Y-yes mum." Rowan sniffled.

"I love you Rowan, and this isn't your fault remember that."

"I love you too mum."

"I want you to start going to the door, I'm not going to let him hurt you."

"Y-yes mum." Rowan gave Ciel a last hug before quietly getting up and walking to the door. Ciel took hold of his chain and readied himself. Mordred spun back around but had no time to react before Ciel wrapped the chain around his neck and he fell to the floor with a loud thump. He felt his strength being drained from his body and dropped the sword which Ciel kicked to the other side of the room before losing consciousness.

Rowan did as he was told and ran down the stairs grabbing his bear as he fled. He ran from the house and back the way he came, he was all alone again and frightened when he ran through the street filled with gasps and screams. A fierce roar such as Rowan hand never heard before came from somewhere down the road. It was a mix of torment and sorrow. The young demon ran faster and faster, not wanting to know what monster made such a terrible sound. He ran until he bumped into a large dark figure with clawed hands and crimson eyes.

A/n; I hope you're all enjoying my stories. I'm grateful for everyone that allows me to share my fanfictions and it really is a great feeling to know someone likes them, so thank you for that. I would also like to note that for those of you who do not like the work I do or that I have multiple stories being written at the same time, you are most certainly welcome to your opinions and I assure you there are no hard feelings. My pm box is always open should you wish to send a message but I will be glad to read them but the one thing I will not allow is for anyone to disrespect me. I haven't had much trouble with this but I did receive a message that I did not appreciate. I would like to think of myself as a nice person who respects others and all I ask is for the same in return. Thank you and I apologize to those of you that have been so kind and those who can respectfully have a difference in opinion. This. Portion of the author note was not meant for you.


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel because aware of the pressure on his body and opened his eyes to find Mordred had managed to free himself from the bonds and woke first. He held the sword to Ciel.

"You will pay for that little trick, and the price will be so much more than you can imagine,."

"How many times are you going to use the same threat Mordred, what's this the third time you pointed that at me, you haven't done a damn thing with it. If you're going to kill me I certainly can't stop you, just do it. It's getting old." Ciel replied weakly.

"In a hurry to die are you?"

"No, I'm stating the facts, I've been held against my will many times before and you Mordred are by far the most ridiculous captor I have ever been in the company of. If you were half the demon you claim to be, I wouldn't be having this conversation with you now." Mordred growled in frustration.

"Silence!" He shrieked striking Ciel hard with the back of his hand only for the younger demon to laugh in his face.

"You do realize what happens at the end don't you Mordred?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You will lose, that's what always happens to greedy, self centered things like you, I was around enough to that from my days working for the queen. They all thought they could come up with some plan and get away with things, but the one thing they didn't count on was-" Ciel chuckled, it seemed to unnerve the demon.

"What are you playing at, is this some sort of game to you?"

"It might be, I do like to play, but I suppose being a child for eternity would do that to anyone."

"I grow weary of your chatter."

"Weary, or fearful. What scares you Mordred?"

"I fear nothing, I am the one to be feared. I am eternal evil, the best of the worst, your kind cowers befor me."

"Is that right?"

"Do not patronize me!" Ciel felt the blade closer now and knew he was getting to Mordred.

"You humans, when I am king of hell, I will show you all how worthless and weak you are. You were never meant to be one of us."

"That maybe true, but am I your captive or just someone to shout your frustrations at?' The room was beginning to fade again.

"I have changed my mind, you will die shortly after I take the throne."

"If you wait that long you'll share the fate of the last one that tried that. As I said, I had the one thing they weren't expecting."

"What pray tell is that?" Ciel smirked as his eyes turned red.

"Sebastian." Instantly, the glass from the window shattered and the boards were ripped from their place as a large dark figure climbed in through the opening. Mordred stood up and attempted to use the sword only to have it knocked out of his hand.

"You put your hands on my mate, I cannot accept this, you took my son, attempted to kill my family. Until now, I have been still when it comes to you, allowing father to handle you. As of now, you are no longer under their protection." Sebastian said as he threw Mordred into the wall, the older demon made contact with a bang.

" so that is what those screams were for, I must tell you that I am absolutely surprised to see you out like that, what will mother and father think?" Mordred teased running toward his younger brother as he pulled back his fist.

Sebastian was ready for the attack, he grabbed Mordred and twisted his arm causing him to scream in pain. Ciel faintly heard the screams while he struggled to keep his eyes open. For a while, he seemed to drift in and out of the room. With one final crash, a familiar voice called out to him. He wanted to answer but couldn't. As his eyes closed, Ciel could recognize the gentle touch of his mate running his long, clawed fingers through his hair.

"Sebastian." He whispered looking up at the figure, he was happy to know his mate was beside him, but he couldn't stay awake anymore.

"I-I'm sorry." Ciel murmured feebly then he became still.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ciel, stay here with me, I love you so very much. I never wanted to see you this way again." Sebastian sat by the bed, he hadn't bothered to go back to being the butler.

"Even in this life you know no end to suffering,yet I am a selfish monster to sit before you and ask you to continue, know that I want what is best for you. The last time I held you in this condition, it nearly destroyed me. Our children miss you Ciel. I tell them you love them often but no matter how many times I tell Rowan he is not to blame, I can still sense his guilt. You will be happy to know that my brother will no longer bother us, I have seen to that. Mother and father were upset but they understood that it had to be done." Sebastian wanted to hold him close and never let go.

"Rowan told me that you helped him escape, that he was able to get Lovey back as well, you are such an amazing mother, I hope you understand the reason our children have yet to see you, I do not wish to inflict this pain upon them. Rachel would like you to know she misses you and your hugs, rhat she loves you very much as do all our little ones. They are devastated. You are loved and needed Ciel,much more than you know. Are you familiar with the phrase A mother's work is never done, because that is true. You have much to teach them, they want you to hold them Ciel, they cry for you. I would like you to be around for them." Sebastian touched his mate's hand.

"I will give you all you need, if only you are willing to take it, I offer all that I have to you, my very existence, my love, my life, take it and live again, please." Sebastian leaned over his mate and pressed his lips to Ciel's. he could feel the change, soon he would hold his Ciel. He sat back to wait. Within minutes, Ciel opened his eyes.

"My dear one, it is good to see you awake, how do you feel?"

"Okay I suppose."

"Good. I love you so much."

"I love you too." It was clear that Ciel had some healing to do. Sebastian would stay by his side.

"Are the children alright?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, they miss you. Rowan said you told him it was not his doing but he seems to believe it is. I have also tried to tell him otherwise."

"To go through something like that is a frightening experience, you just can't have someone tell you it wasn't something you did and be done with it. As parents, we need to help him feel safe again. He needs to know that nothing will ever happen to him as long as we're here."

"You have such a gentle approach to this, I had half a mind to punish him for-"

"You'll do no such thing. He's learned his lesson and it was harsh enough. He needs love now."

"Does this mean you will reconsider our talk?"

"No. I can't, I love you and the children more than I've ever loved anything, after what I did to you, I just can't look into your eyes, knowing what I've done.

"Ciel-"

"I think we need to spend some time apart. The children should stay with you and you can bring them to see me, I'll feed them and spend time Sith them, I'll feed you as well, I just-",Sebastian's heart sank

"Do you wish to break our bond, it will destroy me to lose you, but if you ars unhappy, it is not right for me to keep you."

"No, I think we may be able to work this out, just not while I can be violent with the ones around me. I'm leaving the servants too, they'll help with the children."

"Where will you go?"

"Back to England. There's no one there to-"

"Ciel, England is quite a journey from here, if we had to be that far apart, I simply could not stand the distance. Allow me to have the building across the yard prepared if you must go. At least I would be closer to you and the children would not need to travel so far to see you. Though I wish you would think about it."

"I have, if I do that, like I did to you, if the children were around-"

"Ciel, you are not a danger to our little ones, nor to me. Those kinds of events are common in demons who are quick to anger, you are only that way When someone has done something to your family. I happened to have pushed you a bit too far, you were already upset and angry, I was the one closest to you."

"Still, it wasn't fair, you didn't deserve it."

"Didn't I love, I was the one who left you to die, I failed you many times, I allowed you to be taken by Claude, I stood by and watched as Alois took control of you. Do you need me to remind you of what I did to see if you truly had become a demon?"

"You never meant for me to die that night. You couldn't stop Claude until you realized what happened but you came to get me back, there wasn't much you could do since I told you to stay out of my sight. Like I told you after that happened, I would have expected nothing less of you."

"Through all of those events, you and I still came together, I can never forgive myself for allowing them to happen and yet here you are, you have forgiven me for all of it, given me a family, an eternity to spend with you. I agree that you and I have had many difficulties, but it seems to me that every relationship does from time to time, and let us face facts my love, I more than earned for all I have done. Stay with me, please, do this for me Ciel and I will make you a promise."

"A promise?"

"Yes, the butler will make no more appearences unless there will be company, the monster before you will remain eternally by your side. You do seem to like this form more anyway." Ciel smiled weakly.

"All it takes is one word Ciel and we will work through all that comes our way. As long as we have each other, nothing will ever stand in our way. Say you will stay with me."

"Alright. I'll stay if you feel that way about it."

"I do." There was a knock at the door and four voices called for their mother. Ciel sat up slowly.

"Are you certain you should-"

"I'm should let them in before them break the door." Sebastian chuckled.

"Yes, they are after all our children." He kissed his mate and opened the door. Four young demons rushed to the bed, Rowan led them. They climbed up on the bed and cuddled into Ciel.

"Be careful children, your mother has only just woken up." He walked back to sit with his family.

"Mum!" Rowan cried throwing his arms around his mother.

"I was afraid, and Lovey was too. I was worried that I hurt you and-"

"Rowan, you didn't do anything to me. You're my son and I wanted to protect you."

"We missed you mommy." The twins said in unison.

"Dad said you were asleep, but you slept a very long time." Evian said.

"My little ones, I'm home now and I love you all very much."

"Mum, I learned something important."

"Did you?" Rowan nodded.

"I should have been happy to be loved and wanted by the family I have because no one will ever love me like you and dad. Please mum and dad, can I still be your baby?"

"I don't know we did-"

"Sebastian!"

"Of course I am joking I-'

"It's not funny."

"I apologize to you all. Of course my little Rowan, you have never stopped being part of this family."

"I just wanted to know what it was like to have my real parents."

"Rowan, just because I didn't have you as I did your brothers and sister doesn't mean we aren't your real parents, there are biological parents who aren't really parents at all. Real parents are the ones that love you no matter what." Ciel explained.

"Then that is you and dad, I was with my real family all the time. But I just-"

"Do not be sad brother, we still love you." Rachel said with a smile.

"I love you all too. I wanted to be special to someone like all of you are to mum and dad."

"What makes you think you are not?" Sebastian asked.

"When I saw the paper, I thought since I Vincent and Rachel and Evian were the only ones that have been with mum like that, I should-"

"As I said, you weren't born to us but you are special because we chose you. That's very special, it means we want you in our family, just as much as your siblings."

"Mommy didn't pick us, we were just there. Right mommy?" Rachel asked.

"Well.. something like that I suppose."

"Mum, dad, brothers, sister, can we go back to the way it was before I found the paper and pretend I did not find it at all?"

"What paper Rowan?" Sebastian asked causing the boy to smile.

"Thank you." He said.

"Pardon the interruption, the queen has just arrived." Cynna announced.

"Send her in please." Sebastian instructed standing up.

Ann walked in briskly, in her hand she held a newspaper, dispite her entrance, she didn't seem angry.

"Ciel dear, I am sorry for what my eldest son has done to you and little Rowan, I cannot tell you how appalled we are. From the bottom of my heart. I am sorry."

"Ann, It's alright. Everyone's fine."

"I'm truly thankful for that. Sebastian gave his brother quite a beating he has not stopped shaking."

"He is lucky father got there to save him. I love you mother but I would not have stopped, you have one less son had he not shown up."

"By the laws set by your father, you had more than enough right to do so. As a mother I just-"

"Ann, I understand. No mother wants that for their child."

"Thank you Ciel dear, also by law and because of your understanding and ability to hold back in certain situations my mate has offered you the chance to.. meet with Mordred when you're stronger. Though I doubt it is a social visit." She sighed.

"Also, have you seen the morning paper?"

"No. What-" Sebastian began, Ann handed him the paper and he began to read out loud.

"Elemental terrorized street, local residents claim to have seen the terrifying creature sunday morning in the middle of the busy street, witness reports state the ghastly monstrosity tore through a home where they claim it attacked the resident and abducted a small boy." Sebastian looked at his mother.

"Certainly they did not mistake me for-"

"They did." Ann confirmed.

"How dare they mistake me for that creature, I am much taller and frankly I certainly do not-" Ciel laughed at his mate's irritation. Sebastian knew he would never hear the end of it.

A/N: that is the last chapter to The Choice. Once again I thank you for sharing this adventure with our little family. Your support is greatly appreciated and I hope to share further adventures with you.


End file.
